


Badger and Meredith oneshot number 2

by LillianOrchid



Category: Firefly
Genre: Badger in the bath, Badger pretty much naked, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Badger/Meredith cuteness for my bestie kripkelover on Tumblr.</p><p>Meredith interrupts Badger having a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badger and Meredith oneshot number 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot cuter in my head. XD Also I suck at titles, sorry. 
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's original character and does not belong to me. 
> 
> Badger also does not belong to me, sadly. 
> 
> Not Beta'd; only proof read by myself, so any mistakes that remain are my own.

Meredith had had her fill of talking business and niceties. She’d been discussing business and trading all week and now she needed to relax. She headed into town towards the one place where she knew she’d always be welcome. 

Badger’s Den was almost a home for Meredith, something which she’d not really had before, especially seeing as now she and Badger were pretty much an item. She walked quite confidently up to the door and then with a nod at Badger’s minions, walked on inside. They were so used to her visits that they no longer questioned her when she came to see Badger. 

Once inside, Meredith noticed that Badger was not at his desk as he usually was. She wondered if maybe the silly bugger had over slept or something and wondered through to the back to see if she could find him. Without knocking she opened the door to Badger’s back room and walked in.  
“Don’t you ever knock?” Badger said, tilting his head to the side. Meredith was standing there wide eyed and blushing as she looked down at Badger who was still waiting for an answer to his question. Meredith blushed even more and even giggled slightly. Badger was sitting in an old iron bath with his legs hanging out over the edge and even though he was clearly naked, he was still wearing his hat. “If you’re just going to stand there and enjoy the view, at least close the door. You’re making the water cold.” Badger said, with a grin. Meredith shook her head and then closed the door. She turned back to face him.  
“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were, um, bathing?” She said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes, bathing.” He said. “Some of us don’t have fancy bathrooms and have to make do.” Meredith walked to the tub and stood directly beside Badger.  
“I wasn’t making fun.” She said, grinning. “I was just wondering why on Earth you’re wearing your hat in the bath?”  
“So my hair doesn’t get wet.” He said, almost as if it was natural thing to do. Meredith couldn’t help but chuckle at him. She then leant down and grabbed his hat from his head. She just about put the hat on her own head when Badger grabbed her hips and pulled her down into the tub with him, water splashed everywhere.  
“Oh, you sod! I’m all wet now!” Meredith said, sitting quite awkwardly in Badger’s lap. Badger just grinned at her cheekily.  
“Well, that’ll teach you to steal my hat.” Badger said, making no effort to retrieve said hat. Meredith laughed and then leaned over and kissed him. She then ruffled his hair, knowing how he hated that and then pulled herself up out of his lap.  
“Well, I guess I’m going to need to get out of these wet clothes now.” Meredith said, looking down and winking at Badger. Badger watched as she wandered off into the next room and then with a huge grin, he hopped out of the bath and darted after her.


End file.
